


Give & Take

by byuneebuns



Category: Block B
Genre: Chaptered, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Requested, Smut, Teasing, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Anonymous said:“Would you be able to write something for Zico? I like the idea of being tempted by each other but for whatever reason trying to resist said temptation. In the end they give in and smut smut smut! I feel like you could write something awesome like this! Thank you if you end up getting around to writing something!”Request made on my blog (byuneebuns.tumblr.com)





	Give & Take

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses since I'm not sure how graphic the smut will be yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You craned your neck to stare up at the large building in front of you and gulped, smoothing out your skirt nervously before entering.

“Welcome!” A cheerful voice greeted from the large reception desk opposite you.

“How may I help today?”

You smiled and approached the kind older woman behind the desk.

“I’m here for my first day of work.” You said politely, hoping your nerves didn’t show on your face.

The woman scanned a document she had in front of her, eventually passing it to you and instructing you to sign your name on the sheet.

“So you’re the new part-timer! I’m Bora, you’ll be reporting to me if you need any help.” Bora smiled at you brightly again and stood, meeting you on the other side of the desk.

“Please, follow me right this way.”

Bora led you down a short hallway to the elevators, swiping a keycard to call the elevator to you.

“You’ll be issued one of these by the end of today or tomorrow, so until then make sure you get an escort if you need to leave the upper levels.”

You nodded, boarding the elevator alongside your new mentor, listening intently as rattled off various things to keep in mind for your internship.

“Oh! You brought the welcome packet we sent with you, right?”

Your heart dropped into your stomach as a clear image of it sitting innocently on your kitchen counter swam before your eyes.

Bora merely laughed.

“No need to look like that. I’ll get another copy. I can’t technically take you further than this without your signed confidentiality agreements. I would say that Seven Seasons would sue me into oblivion if I did but I think we both know that they are too lazy.” She said chuckling as she led you into an empty conference room right next to the elevator.

“Now just have a seat and I’ll be right back. Try not to cause any trouble!”

And then she was gone, closing the conference room door behind her and leaving you alone with your crippling anxiety.

When you’d applied to be an international marketing strategist intern for Seven Seasons you’d expected them to laugh at your resumé, maybe give it the honor of being turned into a paper airplane. What you hadn’t expected was a job offer and a start date within the week. The salary wasn’t incredible but it was a paid internship, which was more than you’d expected.

The listing hadn’t been very specific about what exactly you’d been doing, and you were confused about why it was under Seven Seasons instead of KQ Entertainment. You heard rumors that KQ would be debuting a new group soon and you’d assumed that this position would be to help jumpstart an international interest in the group. The only group really affiliated with Seven Seasons was….

You shook your head, trying to deter your thoughts from traveling this path yet again. There was no use in speculating. You were sure to find out soon enough.

The door opened with a clatter and you spun around, jerked from your inner dialogue by the arrival of someone you weren’t expecting.

The man clearly wasn’t expecting you either.

“What are you doing in here? Who are you?”

You hastened to stand, nearly tripping over your chair in the process, and bowed politely, stuttering out your name and position.

“I’m sorry, Bora asked me to wait here for her.” You said nervously, not meeting the man’s eyes. He was staring at your warily, as if he wasn’t sure if he believed you or not.

To your immense relief Bora chose that moment to reappear, scowling up at the man from somewhere below his shoulder, managing to look intimidating despite his height dwarfing her.

“Now, Jiho, what have I told you about frightening the new hires?” She chastised, gently hitting him on the back with a rolled up stack of papers.

Jiho colored, looking the very picture of sheepish, and muttered an apology while he ran a hand through his short light brown hair nervously.

“As I’m sure you’ve gathered this is Jiho, better known by his stage name Zico. You’ll be working closely together so please try and get along.”

Bora tapped her chin thoughtfully, glancing from your red face to Jiho’s.

“In fact…Jiho, are you particularly busy at the moment?”

“Well I’m actually in the middle of-”

“Oh great! I have a lot to get done so I’m sure you won’t mind getting our new part-timer all settled in. Thanks Zi-ah-co!” Bora cooed, thrusting the papers into his hands and taking off before Jiho could protest.

A heavy silence filled the room. Jiho eventually sighed and turned to you.

“Well, lets get this over with.”

“R-right.” You nodded jerkily, taking the stack of papers from him and signing the agreements with shaking hands.

You returned them to him once finished, still not meeting each other’s eyes, and followed him from the conference room.

He led you through the floor, pointing out various landmarks, but your thoughts were elsewhere. He was much more handsome in person than you could have expected, and a lot less friendly. Not necessarily mean, just obviously very eager to get back to work and unconcerned with becoming friends with you, which you couldn’t really blame him for.

“My studio is here.”

He stopped abruptly and you ran into his back, flailing your arms to try and regain your balance.

 _‘Great, this is exactly what I need, to look like a clumsy idiot in front of one of my favorite idols.’_ You thought bitterly to yourself as you felt your body tipping backwards.

Strong, thick arms wrapped themselves around your waist, the subtle smell of expensive aftershave enveloping you as Jiho pulled you into his chest to stop you from falling. He just as quickly shoved you away, blushing furiously.

“Please be more careful so you don’t get hurt.” He said, turning away from you again. You struggled to regain control of your heart rate while he opened the door to his studio and walked inside without looking back at you again. You followed him inside, staring at your feet in shame and embarrassment. 

“JIHO WITH A GIRL! JIHO WITH A GIRL! JIHO WITH A GIRL!!!!!!!”

As soon as you entered the room erupted into utter chaos and unintelligible shouting.

Jihoon was jumping up and down on a couch, pointing at you and yelling nonsense and Taeil was doing some kind of bizarre dance next to him, flapping his short arms wildly, sweater paws flailing. Jaehyo was the voice behind the shouts of “JIHO WITH A GIRL” and was pulling on Minhyuk’s shirt and pointing at you, visibly distraught by his companion’s lack of reaction. Yukwon and Kyung were sitting on another sofa together, watching the mayhem unfold with excitement.

“So irresponsible. I can’t believe this. Our leader out picking up girls when we are supposed to be having a meeting. Not that we have much to talk about. He’s not even half as good-looking as I am but he’s so wealthy so he always gets all of the girls, but someday I’ll-”

“Shut up Jaehyo,” Jiho sighed, cutting off his elder’s endless stream of complaints, “I’m not picking up girls. She’s the new marketing intern.” He grumbled, massaging his temples.

The boys eyed you with interest.

“My name is Lee Taeil!” Taeil supplied in English, raising both of his arms over his head in greeting.

You giggled behind your hand. You were both relieved and yet intimidated by the fact that the members of Block B all had personalities very true to how they appeared on television. While it meant knowing what to expect it also meant dealing with some very loud, forceful personalities.

You swallowed your nerves and smiled politely, introducing yourself to the rest of the members.

“I hope we can all work well together!”

 

* * *

 

You walked as fast as you could, arms laden with coffee cups, wincing when tiny droplets leapt onto your bare arms and scalded you. It had been about a month since joining the Seven Seasons staff and while you had settled in very nicely, becoming close with the staff and members alike, you’d never managed to get any closer to Jiho. It was like you were permanently held at arm’s length. He eased up just enough for you to notice that it was just you that he treated like this and it was like a mosquito bite that you were trying your best to ignore but was just itchy enough to gnaw at the back of your mind.

You kicked the studio door with your foot twice, praying that at least someone would have the presence of mind to not have donned headphones in anticipation of you returning with full arms.

The door swung open after a few moments, revealing Jiho. He stepped aside, allowing you to enter.

“Where did everyone go?” You asked, setting the coffee down the only table that wasn’t occupied by recording equipment or hastily scribbled notes.

“They got impatient and went to the bakery down the street to get bagels.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. They could have gotten their own coffee while they were at it.” You groaned, rubbing the tiny burns you’d acquired in the quest they’d sent you on.

Jiho laughed softly and your breath caught in your throat. It was the first time he’d laughed at you.

“They aren’t the best at being thoughtful but they don’t mean any harm.”

You smiled fondly at him, thinking about the rest of the group. 

“You’re right, I just hope they think of my poor arms next time is all.”

“I don’t know that I’d want them thinking of my arms if I was you.” He replied, laughing again.

Jiho was staring at you, a strange expression clouding his sharp features, and you felt your face growing warm.

“Should I, ah, leave until everyone else gets back? I don’t want to disturb you.” You said quietly, breaking eye contact with him. 

“Do what you want.” He muttered before turning back to his computer monitor. He didn’t bother putting headphones on as he started mixing what sounded like the beginning of a new song. It sounded like it would be a ballad and he was humming to himself softly as he pressed piano keys experimentally, seeing if they matched up with the rest of what he’d written.

The melody was so soothing, eventually you felt your eyelids growing heavy against your will, and before you knew it you had curled up on the small sofa and were dozing peacefully. The six remaining rowdy boys piled into the studio, their loud conversation coming to an abrupt halt when they saw your sleeping form.

“Must be nice to be able to fall asleep anywhere.” Yukwon chuckled, shaking his head.

“Jiho was so boring that being alone with him put her to sleep.” Taeil teased, sticking his tongue out at Jiho.

“Maybe he exhausted her another way.” Jihoon supplied suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and earning giggles from Kyung and a deep blush from Jiho.

Despite their best efforts at being quiet the arrival of the rest of the group eventually stirred you from sleep and you sat up, covering your mouth with your hand as you yawned.

“Oh no, I fell asleep? The song was just so pretty and I didn’t sleep well last night, I’m so sorry.” You said, trying to rearrange your hair from the bedhead it had reverted to in the short time you’d been napping.

“You know, we never did anything to celebrate you joining Seven Seasons. We should all go out together tonight.” Jaehyo suggested, the other members sans Jiho nodding in approval.

“Sure, that would be nice.” 

“I can’t, I really need to finish-”

“You’re coming whether you like it or not.” Taeil said, making himself as threatening as his short stature would allow.

 

* * *

 

You checked and re-checked your appearance in the mirror. What if it was too much? You didn’t want to be under-dressed but you definitely didn’t want to be over-dressed either. They’d neglected to really tell you much about where they were going and it was stressing you out far more than it should have. 

You’d eventually settled for a short long sleeved black dress with a high neckline that showed off your legs without feeling too flashy, and stood tugging at the hem nervously as you watched yourself in the mirror until the buzzer for your apartment made you jump.

You ran to the door, hastily pulling on a pair of black pumps and grabbing your wristlet on the way there, and pressed the intercom buttons with a shaking finger.

Minhyuk’s face appeared on the monitor with Taeil peeking up over his shoulder making funny faces. You suspected that Taeil had started partying a little earlier than they had agreed on.

“Hey guys! I’ll be right down!”

Minhyuk nodded and dragged a giggling Taeil away from the camera and out of sight.

You scrambled out of your apartment and down the stairs as quickly as your feels would allow and made for the black van parked at the curb.

The door swing open and you felt like you were hit by a wall of sound. How did these boys always manage to be so LOUD? You glanced sympathetically at the driver as a shouting Jihoon wrestled with Yukwon with the help of a giggly Kyung. As usual only Jiho and Minhyuk were at all composed, seemingly unperturbed by the pandemonium that surrounded them. 

You slid into the open spot between them, hoping they would shield you from the childish antics of the rest of the members and quickly discovered what a mistake that was.

The boys had only gotten rowdier as the van took off and you found yourself forcibly squeezed into Jiho’s side as Minhyuk was eventually dragged into the scuffle by Category Five Hurricane Pyo Jihoon making landfall.

“Sorry about this.” You choked out. You were turned sideways, your chest pressed into his arm, arms clutching at his shoulder for a lack of anywhere else to place your hands. 

Jiho didn’t respond. He was faced away from you, leaning his body as far away as was possible in the current situation. You felt your stomach turn.

 _‘I guess he must really dislike me then.’_ You thought to yourself sullenly, wishing desperately for the car ride to be over so you could escape him and drown your anxieties in alcohol.

At last, after what felt like years, the van came to a stop. Everyone clamored out of the van and you were surprised to find that you were in what appeared to be a deserted back alley. You watched in awe as Jaehyo strode confidently towards a door and knocked on it with a complicated pattern. The door swung open and everyone filed in, nodding in greeting to the security that stood just beyond it.

You tried to look everywhere at once but failed, there was just too much to see. You’d never been somewhere like this before. It looked almost like a normal club but the atmosphere was somehow different, like you weren’t supposed to be here. Neon lights were the only light source, highlighting the harsh angles of everyone’s faces.

Once inside the boys beelined through the throngs of dancers for what was evidently their regular spot, a large circular booth in a secluded corner that was close enough to the bar and dance floor to remain convenient without being in the thick of things. You claimed the seat furthest from Jiho as Taeil bounded towards the table with a teetering tray of shots.

The alcohol burned your throat again and again as Taeil kept the liquor flowing. Eventually you found your way to the dance floor with Minhyuk. He was rolling his hips sinfully into your back, his hands digging into your hips as he held you close to him, his hard chest pressed against you. You danced together until your legs felt like lead and you were soaked through with sweat. You excused yourself to get some water, escaping before he could pull you back into him for one more song.

You practically collapsed onto the booth, chest heaving, and gulped water like you hadn’t had it in weeks. You felt a prickling sensation on the back of your neck, like you were being watched, and nearly choked on your drink when you turned your head and were met with Jiho’s silent gaze.

“O-oh, sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.” You forced a laugh, trying to disguise your shock and diffuse what you felt could possibly be an awkward situation. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

The words came out like ice.

It was then that you noticed the glittering semi-circle of empty glasses in front of your companion. Your eyes flittered from his graveyard of drinks to his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes accentuated in the low light. 

“Yes.” You said quietly, suddenly very aware of Jiho’s eyes on where your dress was sticking to your chest from sweat.

“Good. You looked like you were having fun with Minhyuk. I could see you both from here.”

“Are you having fun Jiho?” You asked meekly. He smirked devilishly and you felt your cheeks grow hotter at the way he was looking at you. He slid in the booth until he was directly next to you.

“I’ve been having a lot of fun sitting here and watching you grind your pretty ass all over my friend in public.”

“Were you wishing it was you instead?”

You smacked your hand to your still-open mouth, your own surprise mirrored on Jiho’s face. You must have been drunker than you thought if you were saying something so brash, and you could already feel sobriety return along with feelings of intense panic.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t-”

Jiho pulled your hand away from your face and held your wrist firmly in his large hand, and before you knew it you were being pressed into the sticky leather of the booth seat while Jiho’s lips moved against yours urgently, his teeth nipping at your lips, his tongue already demanding entrance, his body as close to yours as it had been in the van.

His free hand scaled your bare thigh, squeezing it roughly just below the hem of your skirt and making you whimper in his mouth, a sound that somehow wasn’t drowned out by the thumping bass of the music blaring over the loud speaker. 

Then, as suddenly as he’d drawn close, he pulled away, his face beet red, mumbling to himself as he practically sprinted away from you.

You sat there, thunderstruck, staring after him trying to piece together what the hell had just happened.

Kyung slid into the booth opposite you as if he’d been there all along, handing you a beer which you gratefully accepted, taking a long drink from it.

“So, I see you scared off Jiho.”

You sputtered on the alcohol, wiping your mouth clean with the back of your hand and turning to Kyung, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“He left. Looked like he was going to faint.”

“O-oh, maybe he had too much to drink…?” You supplied, your stomach sinking as Kyung’s cheshire smile stretched even wider.

“Maybe he was drunk on something else.”

You chose not to reply, not trusting yourself to say anything sensible in the company of someone much cleverer than you, and took a long swig from your bottle instead. 

“I’ve known him since we were kids, you know?”

You nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Jiho always tries to hide how he’s feeling. He pours himself into his work but if you look closely enough you can see that he’s lonely. When he’s drunk though, Jiho, he’s not too great at keeping up the facade. I think he might be the type that needs to be…coaxed a little.”

Kyung didn’t give you a chance to answer, leaving you alone at the table with your heart and thoughts racing.


End file.
